Bienvenidos al nuevo Panem
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Meses después de que se terminase la guerra, Lyme despierta del coma en el que estaba, sin saber qué ha ocurrido. Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.


Disclaimer: Tanto los juegos del hambre, como sus personajes o lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de julio del Torneo Entre Distritos, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.

¡Vamos Distrito 2!

* * *

La cabeza me da dolorosas vueltas antes de abrir los ojos. Hago un esfuerzo y separo los párpados, algo pegajosos por las legañas. La luz me da de lleno en los ojos, trayendo con ella un poco de dolor. Parpadeo hasta acostumbrarme a la luminosidad y medio me incorporo.

Termino sentada sobre una cama con inmaculadas sábanas de algodón blancas. Me doy cuenta que en mi brazo izquierdo hay una fina aguja, que me mantiene conectada a una máquina. El dedo índice se encuentra aprisionado por una especie de pinza gris, que me engancha a una máquina de intermitente pitido.

Un hospital. Me encuentro en un hospital. ¿Qué narices hago en un hospital?

Una enfermera se abre paso a través del mar de camas hasta llegar junto a mí.

—Veo que al fin ha despertado, señora Clarkton. —Canturrea alegremente mientras inspecciona las pantallas de las máquinas.— Voy a avisar a la doctora.

Desaparece un minuto. Momento en que las preguntas revolotean dentro de mí. Al fin ha despertado ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Dónde estoy? No me suena de nada este sitio. Es un hospital, sí, pero no se parece al que teníamos los rebeldes. La enfermera vuelve a aparecer, seguida de una mujer de mediana edad en bata blanca.

Ignoran mis preguntas. Comprueban las máquinas, me desconectan de ellas con cuidado y comprueban mi vista y estado físico. Mientras me revisan, me explican un poco qué ha pasado, porque deciden explicarme cómo llegué aquí. Así que para cuando me dejan libre lo único que sé es que me encuentro en un nuevo hospital del Distrito 2, que quedé en coma tras recibir un grave balazo después del asalto al Hueso y que Snow fue derrocado y asesinado.

La doctora manda traer una muda de ropa limpia y unas muletas. Por lo visto, mis piernas están desentrenadas y no son capaces de sostenerme sin temblar peligrosamente. Me paseo por los pasillos con un ritmo desacompasado y lento porque no me acostumbro a las muletas.

El corredor termina en una habitación amplia, repleta de sillas por doquier, en las que se sientan algunos pacientes. Hay una mujer con tres niños, que no dejan de correr y saltar, persiguiéndose y llenando esto con un poco de alegría. En un extremo de la sala, junto a un mostrador, se encuentra la salida.

Me dirijo hacia ella con ayuda de las muletas. A mitad de camino, mi mirada se cruza con los grises ojos de un muchacho delgado de pelo oscuro y liso. Tardo un segundo en relacionarlo con uno de mis últimos recuerdos y me acerco a él.

—Anda, el amigo del Sinajo. —Saludo— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Hola, comandante. —Responde. Levanta una mano, tapada con un trapo— He tenido un pequeño incidente. Me he quemado.

—Me refería en el Distrito 2. ¿No deberías estar en el 13?

—Me he mudado. —Responde llanamente— Es lo bueno de la política de Paylor. . .

Ceso sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—Espera un momento, ¿Paylor presidenta? ¿Y que pasa con Coin?

Gale se recoloca el trapo sobre la mano herida.

—Sí, Coin fue asesinada. Eligieron presidenta a Paylor, derribaron los muros de los distritos para unificarnos y están tratando de que todos tengan una vida más o menos igualada, sin unos con demasiado y otros sin nada.

No puedo evitar reír. Parece tan diferente este nuevo Panem. Como si nunca hubiese existido algo tan retorcido como nuestro anterior país. Gale sigue contándome nuevos cambios. Se han establecido un sistema médico y educativo públicos e iguales. Suena irreal, tengo que salir a verlo.

* * *

600 palabras justas. Por los pelos, uff.

Bueno, Lyme aparece en pocos capítulos de Sinsajo, y después no vuelve a ser mencionada. Personalmente, no creo que Lyme muriera ni nada porque según Katniss es una mujer fuerte y, siendo una comandante —un cargo importante para el ejército rebelde, me parece— supongo que esa información nos habría llegado.

También le he estado dando vueltas a una hipótesis que tengo. Creo que a la hora de hacer la votación de los vencedores, pienso que Collins simplemente se olvidó de ella.

Y como **Jean** dijo, las dos estuvimos hablando sobre el tema. Y **aprovecho ahora para dedicarte este fic** , compañera, por aquella conversación tan entretenida sobre las vencedoras del dos y teorías conspiradoras contra Collins XD .


End file.
